


Operation: Wolves in love

by catpersona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Asexual Laura, F/F, Idiots in Love, M/M, brotp Stiles/Laura, brotp Stiles/Lydia, mainly cora and lydia relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpersona/pseuds/catpersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Cora are in love. Stiles is a jealous friend and Laura is a noisy sister. And no Hale is immune to Stilinski charm.</p>
<p>Or How Stiles makes the Hales (mostly Derek) fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’m overthinking things, you’re overthinking things, maybe we could overthink them together?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes :)

Laura POV

 

“ _Studying in the library_ ” Please. Did her sister think she would fall for that excuse? Laura wasn’t born yesterday. Nobody dresses fancy to go to the library. And Cora wasn’t one to dress up even for family events. Laura knew her well. At least she used to.

She knew that teenagers grow up, get a personal life and fly out of the nest. But she hoped that Cora would still engage her in her life. She could understand that she wanted to cut off their mum, but Laura? Her one and only big sister? They used to tell each other everything when they were younger. The good old days of before yesterday.

She sighed loudly and suddenly got aware of the silence that surrounded her. Her family owned a huge part of the forest and she loved the nature since she was a child. The freedom that you could feel while running freely in the woods couldn’t be exchange for anything else. But right now the peace and quiet she usually so needed clearing her mind, felt overwhelming. Like she could almost suffocate on all the fresh air.

Cora was always the most private one and that says a lot, because they grew up with Derek, Mr. Stay out my bussines, pseudonym Grumpy Pants. If only her siblings weren’t emotionally constipated, what an easier life that would be. Laura sighed and rubbed her temple.

She was the responsible one as an older sister. What would make Cora not trust her with this? She was a _great_ secret keeper.

Well... except for that one time… or that other time. But those were Derek’s crushes, and at the end of the day, her big mouth actually help him get some. So it shouldn’t even count. Also everybody knew that he was making googly eyes for Paige, she only helped him. That’s what she does. It’s her job as an older sister. Hel-ping.

It wasn’t like she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. When necessary. None of the situations were necessary as of yet.

Laura knew that she couldn’t just let it go. If she let’s this slip, what will be next? In a blink of an eye they could become strangers. Although there wasn’t much she could do. It’s not like she could just roam around and spy on her sister and her sister’s possible significant other.

Or maybe she could.

Nothing was determent. But she had to do it smart. She probably would know what she was doing. She hadn’t had any experience, but she watched some movies, read some books. She known the gist. Probably. How hard could it be, seriously. It wasn’t like she would be creepy stalker. She would be a polite and well-behaved stalker. She would even give Cora her space, and stop immediately after she found out her little sister’s secret crush. She was just concerned of her well-being, that’s all.She had to start soon too. After the right occasion will present itself aka after Cora will shamelessly lie to her face again.

Which wasn’t that long of a wait. Two days later Cora had to “do some research” in the “library” again. This time Laura didn’t ask any questions, not to be the subject of suspicion. Huh watching those TV shows paid off after all (eat it Derek!). And after Cora got off Laura sneaked off the house to follow. She had to keep some distance. Which was more difficult than you might think. They were getting closer what might be library area, and Laura started to worry that maybe she wasn’t as sneaky as she though.

And when finally Cora got to library door, she turn around quickly, and scanned the surrounding area. Laura thought that she surely must have seen her, but the younger girl only sighed and sat on the stairs in front of library. She put her hands together, and placed them on her neck. Then she stood up and started to nervously walk in front of the stars. She finally seemed to calm down when she looked onto the distance.

There was a girl walking toward Cora’s direction. When she came closer to Cora she looked like they might be the same age but the other girl was a bit smaller. She took Cora’s hand and rapidly dragged her through the front doors of library.

So Laura’s sister didn’t lie about her destination after all. But she still didn’t know the truth. And she vowed that she would find out. Even if it meant long hours spend on following her sister. Even if it meant breaking the law. Even if it meant not sleeping. Her sister happiness had to been put before all that. It was her duty, it ---

Her train of thought was broken by some loud noise in the bushes next to her. She was obviously not stupid enough to risk injuring her whole body by recklessly hiding inside of the bushes, but it looked like somebody thought it was a good idea.

A boy emerged from the biggest bush. Laura started to wander how he got there in the first place. Or how he got into those tight pants.

She put her judgemental “I might as well be your mother (even though I’m only a few years younger than you) young man what do you think you are doing” face on, and decided to confront the creep. When the boy stood up, and was brushing the dirt off his jeans, she coughed loudly to catch his attention. And she sure did, as the boy turned to her direction with a scared face that quickly turned into a small smile.

‘Hi.’ - He said, trying to look casual, pulling his head up and then slowly down, clearly not sure what to do with his hands, finally pulling them behind his back. – ‘How’s it going?’

Laura narrowed her eyes, and tried to look nonchalant too. Although, she was sure she looked more comfortable than him. Although she really wasn’t. This wasn’t her plan. She didn’t want to be seen anywhere near the library and didn’t want for Cora to found out that she was fallowing her. She shouldn’t take the chances. Now that she thought about that she should have just leave unnoticed, and let the guy be. On the other hand he too was spying, and what if he was spying on her sister? What if he was a REAL stalker? Her sister stalker? Oh no this is not the matter that can be just ignore.

She haven’t change her expression from the judgmental-face and decided on a straight forward approach 

‘Do your parents know you are sneaking around in the bushes, following people around and spying on them?’ - the parents card was a longshot but the boy look relatively young enough now that she had a better look on him

‘Spying? Who said anything about spying?’ - said the boy in a pretty good pretended to be offended voice. Maybe Laura underestimated his acting skills – ‘I was actually looking for my friend’s inhaler, he lost it here when he was going to library yesterday, and he needs it, it’s a life-or-death situation, literally’

If Laura narrowed her eyes more she would have to close them ‘Oh please try a better excuse kid’ 

‘Well I’m really offended’ - he let out an overdone gasp, which made Laura to involuntarily roll her eyes – ‘And I’ll let you know that I’m an full-on adult. And I surely wasn’t doing anything you weren’t doing’ - he smirked, now clearly changing to an approach he though would work better.

Damn he was right. But Laura wasn’t a fresh player. And she wasn’t going to let some child beat her at this game.

‘Well, let’s say I believe that you didn’t mean any charm. Big part of trust on my side by the way. Say why you are really here, and don’t try any cry story on me, and let’s have this awkward encounter behind us.’

‘Fair. Although I would say ladies first’ - and the smirk, that was getting on Laura nerves, thankfully her face said it all and she didn’t have to open her mouth to express her feeling, as the boy start talking. – ‘So I might be or not might be, but mostly might be, spying-ish on my friend who might be or might not be having a secret meet-up in the library almost, like every day’ - He said quickly in one breath.

The situation was better than Laura expected it to be.

‘Wait, so you’re Cora’s friend?’

‘What? No.’ - the guy was clearly confused now – ‘Who’s Cora? No, I’m Lydia’s friend. Best friend’

‘Best friend that is spying on her?’

‘Hey! Do not mock our very real friendship. And It’s not my fault that people have their secrets, that they want to keep them secret, even though they shouldn’t, but they don’t know that they shouldn’t, so sometimes you have to take the matter in your own hands, you know?’

And Laura did know. Even thought it was somewhat incoherent babbling, she knew exactly what the boy meant. And was here for the same reason.

‘Secrets are not a good thing’- she agreed, which made a boy looked relieved

‘Ok so now your turn’

‘What?’

‘You know, what’s your deal, why are you here?’ 

Well maybe she didn’t quite thought this through, or maybe she though that admiting to following her sister to a stranger would be easier, but in the moment it felt like the weirdest thing anybody can do, even though he JUST admitted to a basically same thing. Well either way now Laura got herself into this and there was no escape. She planned on at least being diplomatic about it.

‘Well, I was just worried about my sister’ - she shrugged. Exactly, simple, short answer, an example of a sisterly love. Perfect.

‘So you were spying on the other girl?’ - the boy said letting go of a short laugh at the end.

 Damn it. Him and her were nothing alike.

‘Oh my god what are the chances? Actually this is good. Now I’ll have a chance to know more about “mystery girl”’ – the boy continued.

‘“Mistery girl”?’

‘Yeah, the girl that Lydia spends all her free time with and as it turns out aka your sister’

‘Cora’ - Laura said – ‘My sister name is Cora. And she would kill you if she know that you called her that’

‘Well now I think I know what Lydia sees in her’ - the boy said – ‘I’m Stiles by the way.’

‘Laura’

‘Nice to meet you Laura, I guess this is the beginning of our friendship, huh?’

‘Doubt it’

‘C’mon we can help each other! Be reasonable here! I mean we have the same goal right? We can exchange the information. I mean it’s better than hiding in the bushes, right?’

‘Well, excuse me, you were the only one hiding in the bushes’

'So just because you were hiding near the bushes, now you're better than me?’

Laura sighed, the boy--Stiles had a point. Although she wasn’t sure that a new girl friend of Cora was that good of a person if she had friends like that. She will not judge until she meets her though. If she meets her. What if Cora never introduces her? What if she will secretly meet her for the rest of her life. What if… okay yeah the Stiles guy was definitely on point with the information flow. They could help each other.

‘Deal’ - she said simply, and Stiles smiled widely at that answer.

They didn’t have to get along they just had to work together and that was it. No friendly feeling needed to be involved.

‘So, what’s your sister like?’ - he asked, with the expression like that wasn’t the creepiest thing to ask a person while standing near the bushes after you were spying on said sister. He didn’t seem to think so though, as he interpreted the silence in a different way. – ‘Okay then. I’ll start. Lydia is… Lydia. I mean she is a gift to humanity. And to mathematic. Mostly to mathematic, but also to other scientific genres. She has strawberry-blond hair… but I guess you know how she looks like, so this part we can leave out. She likes to dress fashionably, she has a dog named Prada, what else…’

‘Thanks, I think that’s enough of useless information for me’

‘Useless? Well sure if you don’t want to get to know your sister’s new girlfriend, that’s on you.’

‘Girlfriend? You think they are girlfriends?’

‘Yeah, I mean it’s pretty obvious right? The same happened with my best friend Scott, which I don’t call my ex-best friend only because he directly requested that I do not call him that, in a conversation we had recently to which I quote ‘Stiles, it’s been just a couple of weeks that I couldn’t spend Friday night with you, it doesn’t mean our friendship is over’. Which are lies, lies I tell you!’ – the boy made a dramiatic gesture with his hand and continued – ‘Nothing ever is the same when a person gets into a relationship, and I already lost one of my best friends, I’m not going to lose another!’

‘Really? You think you lost your friend because he can’t hang out with you anymore on a Friday night? That’s all it take for a friendship to be destroyed?’

‘Do not dare underestimate the importants of a Friday night hang out! He actually never can hang out anymore because he and his girlfriend “have a date” and he’s “in love” because they’re “soulmates”’

‘I think your overdoing it with the jealousy and the quotations marks’

‘Yeah? Well they’re overdoing it with “love-sickness”’

‘Yeah, I guess you do have a point. Love everywhere is tiresome’

‘Wow, did you just agreed with me? Did we just had a bonding moment? Crazy. Soo while we’re at the love sickness do you think that you know, what do you think about the new love birds situation?’

‘Ummm? Who?’

‘Hansel and Gretel’ - this time it was Stiles who did the eye-rolling ‘Who do you think, our main subjects’

‘Ugh we have to think about other name, because we certainly are not calling them “subjects” we’re not in biology class in high school. Or wait are we? I mean are you? How OLD are you?’

‘Great subject change, very smooth. And yes, you got me a high school student here, but like I said an adult? Eighteen, fully legal’ - Stiles winked while saying the last word – ‘And unfortunately still in high school, last class, so thankfully not much left, or to be exact, since it’s march, four months left of this hell, and then I move to college, which I guess is just a different type of hell. Huh, well I guess they won’t have bronies there. Or so I hope. God I hope they don’t have them in a real hell either, or it’s just this section prepared especially for them, like who would want to share an eternity with them. And this is actually the first time I’m scared of going to hell. Huh.’

‘Oh-kay. I think I’d rather talk about my sister’s romantic lesbian relationship’

‘Oh, so you do think they are in a relationship! And also hey, not cool! Lydia’s if anything is bi, or pan, she definitely had boyfriends before, and she enjoyed it, trust me I wish she didn’t or at least wasn’t that graphic about it” - Stiles made a face a baby makes while eating a lemon – ‘The times when she dated Jackson were much darker times for me, trust me. Anyway do not erase her experience - is my point’

‘Sorry, didn’t know you were so touchy about that’

‘Not touchy, just fair, also you know you have to protect your own.'

‘Right, so getting to the point, do YOU think they are a couple?”

‘Well, maybe they are?’

‘That’s not an answer’

‘It is. It’s a SAFE answer’

‘Safe equals not-real’

‘You should definitely NOT give the sex talk to undergraduates’

‘I mean in this situation. In this particular situation, not anywhere else. And don’t change the subject. Which is that you can’t give a straight answer.’

‘Straight? Really? Oh the jokes keep coming don’t they’ - Stiles smirked but thankfully continued with more serious note – ‘But to be honest I don’t know how they labelled it. Butthat doesn’t mean we can’t find out right?

‘What if even they don’t know it yet?’

‘Doesn’t matter. We’ll be the first to know, that’s great right?’

‘I guess?’

‘Okay, So you’re in?’

‘Wait. In on what? I think I’m lost now?’ 

‘Our Operation “Wolves in love” Duhh’

‘What? “Our”? “Wolves in love?” What does that even mean? Who are the wolves? I think I specifically said that you shouldn’t be the one naming things’

‘Well it’s better than “subjects” right?’

‘Fine, whatever, what’s the plan of this operation?’

‘Oh, you’ll see’- Stiles said while smiling creepily.

‘Or you could tell me now’

‘Nope, I’ll contact you, through your phone, which reminds me, what’s your number?’

‘I can’t believe I’m saying yes to this’

‘Oh but you are! Can’t refuse this kind of offer can you? See you around Laura, let’s hope next we will meet in more comfortable place, not in the bushes! - Stiles smiled and start walking away.

She looked down on her phone and saw that stiles saved himself as “WIL” – She sighed to herself “Wolves In Love” so it was.


	2. The luck would have it, I met you and you met me, and now I’m not sure what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls in love.

Cora POV

 

Cora was pretty nervous, her hands were sweaty and her lips were dry. This whole situation was still pretty new to her. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. The freaking butterflies, she rolled her eyes at how illogical her body was acting. It was really unbelievable. She always thought that she was the collective person, and she wasn’t going to lose her mind for some high school crush. It wasn’t even a crush, it was just an appreciation for a fellow good looking student. Just an appreciation of humanity really. And the ancestors, that created a really gorgeous human being. 

But here was a deal with that beautiful human being. Her name was Lydia Martin.

She wasn’t just the flawless carnation, the waving hair of goddess, and the outfits that were a piece of art in itself. The beauty isn’t the most important thing, and it quickly fades away. That perfection on the outside Cora could handle. Everything beside the facade wasn’t perfect. Lydia was sassy, sarcastic, and smart and she didn’t take anyone shit. She was a person with flaws and talents. She walked like she owned a place and like she was above everyone else. She had that power of disapproval in her eyes. Lydia wasn't perfect. Perfect was overrated. But Lydia she was just a girl. A girl that make Cora's heart skip a beat. And she challenged her in every way, and all Cora could think of was to be around her all the time and never lose her of her sight.

She was screwed. 

And the worst she remembered the first time she met Lydia, she thought of all the things that could have turned out differently and how she could have avoided this fate of despair...

 

***

It was the first day of high school, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and everything would be great if not for the fact that Cora had to go back to school. But she gathered herself up and decided to make the best out of the bad situation. Or at least not make it worse than it already is.

She had even written her plan for the day:

1\. Go to school,

2\. Survive

3\. Go back home,

4\. Go for a run

5\. Ignore all the responsibilities until they go away

6\. Make fun of Derek’s life choices,

7\. Lose track of time

8\. Maybe actually do some school stuff because it would be good to pass.

Her year plan was quite simpler. She wanted to survive school, not make any friends, while not doing much but having decent grades.

About the friends’ part: It’s not that Cora was above having friends, or that she thought that everybody was stupider than her. She clearly knew that not all people were idiots, it was just that everybody she met was an idiot. Ok so maybe not fair. Everybody she met wasn’t always an idiot. It was more diverse than that. People in her surroundings could be diverse into small groups: family, people who were ok but with whom she had nothing in common, idiots, people who didn’t want to hang out with her. That was actually only one person, and it was only because as she directly quoted what Boyd said “She was too young to understand their problems” Well whatever, she didn’t need her brothers friends anyway, they were extremely lame and at the time of that conversation raging with hormones and unrequired love, that surprise surprise turned out to be required after all (Erica just wanted a huge gesture, so everything turned out great for Boyd when he figured things out)

Cora never really had many friends or a relationship. Not that it really mattered. Her sister Laura never had a relationship, but to be fair she was always surrounded herself with people, or friends as you call them (Laura never did, she always said they only liked her because she was popular, and the captain of the cheerleading team).

Her brother on the other hand didn’t have friend for a long time and the only reason he had two now was because Erica was a pretty persistent person, and somehow she decided that Derek and her will BFFs and then Boyd came along too. Mostly for Erica, but then he and Derek started to get along, and now all three of them are close. They were a pack. All three of them. A pack of lonely wolves. Well one lonely wolf at the moment and a couple.

So that left Cora the only one person in family that lacked of human contact.

She didn’t plan on changing while going into high school. She judged everyone quietly from afar. She was going to stay low and lonely. The perfect plan.

She wasn’t planning on becoming popular, and she judged everyone who cared about something as stupid as popularity in high school. It was also very clear, that Beacon Hills high school already had a leader. You could spot her from a thousand miles. Lydia Martin. A strawberry blond, fashion and beauty icon. Or that’s what others called her. And possibly what she called herself. Cora wouldn’t know as she never spoken a word with her, but she looked the type. Vain, pretty, only child syndrome, that was quite popular in their surroundings and Cora didn’t want to have anything to do with her.

So that was it, her first impression of Lydia Martin. Personified perfection for so many. But it took some time for her to actually meet her.

Everything was going according to her plan in school, and finally she decided to give out to the world. Well maybe it doesn’t sound like her. And maybe that wasn’t exactly her original idea. But what can you do, parents can be quite convincing, and her mother was the most convincing person on a planet Earth. Beside maybe Michelle Obama. Strong lady figures aside, the most important thing was that this was going to be a summer of changes for Cora.

And it was. Although not for the reason she initially though it would be.

So Cora decided to join a voluntary project in a vet clinic, as you do when you want to get your mom off your back, and can handle animals and their cuteness. Plus Deaton, who owned it was an old friend of her moms so it was easy for her to get in. And he actually needed another pair of hand, as he only had one other assistant and more and more clients. The latter wasn’t that surprising as he was one of the best veterinarians in the area.

So Cora should have been exited to be volunteering by his side should she be. If only life was so simple, and you could just decide what you want to feel and feel it. But you can’t. Same rules apply to feelings about volunteering and love.

Speaking of love. Love for animals. Cora would say she loved animals. They were so much better companions than people. They didn’t talk much for one. Also they were fluffy. No person can compete with that. So again maybe vet clinic wasn’t that much of a punishment for her as she originally though. She decide to keep her mind open, and keep positive thinking. And with that attitude she was going on her first day to a clinic. She was giving herself a pep talk and was about to open the doors to a clinic, when suddenly they open from the inside, and she saw a tall, dark-haired guy with green eyes, and quite the muscle. He smiled at her and his whole lighted up, and you could see that smile in his eyes. Well at least one person was happy out of them two, because now Cora knew that she want be able to maintain to have her personal space with the overly happy puppy over there. It was 8 in the morning, and she would be annoyed by anything, so it wasn’t really the guys fault. But it would be better for him to be happy somewhere else.

'Hi, you must be Cora, right?' - Oh, no he could smile while talking, he probably was emitting some kind of good energy off himself while he did it too.

'Yes, you?' - Cora decided to keep it short and simple, as well as giving off the “I don’t want to be your friend, leave me alone” vibe.

 'I’m Scott, nice to meet you'- And the smiling continued, so unfortunately the boy didn’t get the vibe. Or that was his expression all the time. If that was the case she pitied him really, he probably could pulled some face muscles if his resting face looked like that.

This wasn’t what Cora sign for. She could only handle normal-size puppies, but this over size human hybrid situation, wasn’t going to end well. For everybody involved. So she tried to let her feelings be known, so the oversiz--Scott, could just leave her alone and they could mutually ignore each other that would be great.

But the boy didn’t seem to grasp the ability of reading minds, as she found him still looking like a radiant sun, smiling at her. She was just about to think of something to say to get out of this situation when a female voice cut off her inner monologue.

‘Have you seen Stiles anywhere?’

Cora couldn’t see the person that voice belong to, but she recognised it anyway. It was no one else then Lydia Martin. This was the first time Cora was relieved to see her. And she was thankful for whatever she was looking for as it gave her the excuse to move as far away from this conversation as possible. She didn’t wait for Scott’s answer as she made her way out of the room.

She wasn’t hiding thank you very much, she was just a bit careful of who she bumped into.

As she was trying to focus, she heard someone’s steps coming her way.

‘You’re Cora right?’

Cora frozen for a moment. Lydia Martin knew her name. She knew who Cora was. And could recognise her face. She scolded herself quickly. She wasn’t desperate for Lydia’s attention. She had to come up with some response quickly as the other girl looked at her expectantly. She couldn’t thing of anything good enough so she just stared with she hoped was a death glare at Lydia and waited. It was awkward as the other girl looked in her eyes not saying anything as well. Finally the eye contact was broke by Lydia as she rolled her eyes.

‘Alan’s new assistant? Look sweetheart I don’t have the whole day to stay here and watch you so just be useful and give these papers to Deaton.’

‘That’s actually not part of my job, you can wait for Deaton yourself’ out of all the lies Cora told her whole life this one was undoubtfully the stupidest. She didn’t know what come over her. Or maybe she did. Lydia just seemed to get under her nerves and bring the sassiest side of herself. Her behaviour seemed to thrown off Lydia for a second, as her eyes widened a little bit and Cora swore she could see her lips part a little. Not that she was looking at her perfectly cherry lips. That would be ridiculous. Especially that they looked like they might taste like cherry as well. Ridiculous.

Lydia quickly changed her expression and put on a poker face.

‘Listen, I don’t have time for spoiled brats, I’m busy and don’t think that your boss would be pleased to hear how you talk to his clients.’

‘I don’t see you coming here with an animal? Unless you have one of those pig boyfriends hidden in the back of your track waiting for you’ Cora uttered with a fake smile.

‘Watch yourself!’ Lydia said as she took a step in Cora’s direction.

‘Whacha gonna do about it’ Cora said looking straight into Lydia’s eyes. She tried to be intimidating but it was difficult when she had problems breathing standing so close to the other girl. Maybe it was because she was overwhelmed by her Chanel no.5 perfume or maybe it was because she got lost in her wide green eyes.

‘I wouldn’t test my patience if I were you’

They stared at each other for a while in silence.

‘Okay’ Cora finally broke under those perfectly green eyes and decided she will play nice. At least she could breathe now, as Lydia took a step back away from her.

‘Good’ The other girl said smirking.

So Cora might have lost a battle but the war was still on.

‘And by the way, I’m done with dating boys.’ The strawberry blond said on her way out, and Cora’s heart skipped a bit. Maybe they were fighting about something else completely.

***

‘That’s ridiculous’

‘Your face is ridiculous’

‘I actually know more than a hundred people that would disagree with you on that’ Lydia said with crinkles around her eyes.

‘If you count on the opinions of Instagram stalkers so much maybe you should go shopping with them instead.’ Cora mumbled. The taller girl didn’t want to say that actually she was right and all the other people could beat it since they didn’t get to see Lydia all the time and her face was actually ridiculously gorgeous. But she didn’t need to know that.

‘Fans’ Lydia corrected ‘And I’m doing you a favour by supplying my flawless sense of fashion for your advantage, since you obviously need it.’

‘I obviously don’t.’

Cora noticed they were surprisingly close to each other and she moved a little bit away. She caught herself doing that many times recently.

‘I have to be in the library in an hour’

‘I can go with you’ Cora said sheepishly

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, why not’

‘I just didn’t think it was your type of thing’

Cora rolled her eyes ‘I can read you know’, ‘And it’s not like I like loud spaces filled with clothes and people either’

‘Oh really? Why do you expose yourself to such boredom then?’ Lydia teased her.

‘I guess I just got used to the company’

‘No other reason?’

Cora caught her breath and looked at Lydia who was looking at her like she was the only person in the world right now. She wasn’t sure who move closer first but in a blink of an eye she felt warm lips on her own, and she instantly parted them and slipped her tongue between them. She didn’t know when she closed her eyes either, but she didn’t needed them to be open to know she was kissing the most beautiful girl in the world. She wished that moment could last forever but just like everything it had to end.

‘That was nice’ She said and the other girl just smiled widely.

‘Yeah we should definitely do that again sometime’

***

‘You look beautiful’ said Cora to the girl that was standing next to her in front of the library.

‘You too, let’s go inside’

She took her hand, and she already had her heart.


	3. I’m not overprotective, it’s totally reasonable to be interested in things that don’t concern me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hales are all drama queens, you can fight me on that.

Derek POV

 

*Alert* 3 new messages from Wil

Derek hated when people misspelled words. And he would think that his sister would now better then to make such a basic mistake. I mean really? Misspell Will, it was four letter word for god’s sake. But it was not his place, he shouldn’t have seen that she had messages at all, shouldn’t have touch or even look at her stuff. It’s hers and he respected everybody’s privacy. Also he wasn’t going to be one of those “police grammar” people. Or at least he will try not to be.

He did start to wonder who was this person. This Will guy, because he must have been a guy, right? Or maybe it’s a nickname? That would explain the misspelling of the word. Could it be a girl’s nickname? Or other gender?

He really didn’t want to get involved. Especially that if Laura found out that he was snooping he would return the favour right away, and he really didn’t want her to put her nose in his business. So he decided to ignore it.

He ignored it on Monday when the phone was lying on the counter and started ringing. And on Wednesday when it was lying on the sofa. He ignored that suddenly Laura was making chuckle noises at the phone while she was studying. He gave her all the privacy he could. But he was only human, and when he heard her conversation while he tried to go to his room, it wasn’t really his fault.

‘No I can’t, I’m busy .... Yeah I don’t doubt it … I don’t know you’re a guy, you had girlfriends before right? ... Are you really pulling that card … Ugh fine, I’ll come but I swear to god you own me like a hundred favours … Oh no if you want to eat it, you go out and buy it .. I don’t care, I’m not buying you curly fries’

So it was a guy. Well at least one thing has been established. It was a guy and Laura is going to his house to meet him. So it was serious. She had a serious relationship with this guy and didn’t say anything to Derek.  Does mom know? Does Cora know? Was he the only one who didn’t know it? Did they drift apart so far away? Why didn’t she said anything? For how long was this going on? Was Derek so cough up in his issues he didn’t realise that his sister was in a serious relationship? All those questions, and no answers.

Even if this wasn’t serious (and every sign pointed that it was) Laure never was in relationship before. This was BIG. And he was happy for her. He just wished that he could be officially happy, not “I secretly heard you talking over to your probably future husband on the phone” happy.

Well there wasn’t much he could do really, it was Laura decision to tell him and the rest of the family. Which didn’t mean that he can’t be supportive. Maybe she doesn’t feel like her boyfriend will feel accepted. Was that it?

Maybe it was his idea to keep things quiet. That bastard. Was he embarrassed of Laura? How could he be? If he was embarrassed, he was a fool, and Laura surely wouldn’t date a fool.

  
He had to confront her about it. There was no other way. He had to be sneaky about it though.

‘So who’s that guy you are planning on marring huh?’ Damn it. He had no chill.

‘What are you talking about?’ Laura looked at him like he had a fever.

‘I know everything okay? You don’t have to hide it. I know and I’m happy for you’

‘I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about’

 ‘I’m talking about The Guy.’

‘What guy?’

‘Will!’

‘I don’t know anyone with that name’ Laura said slowly as if she wanted for him to catch up ‘Are you sure you’re feeling alright?’

‘Yes I’m sure. I’m also sure that Will has been blowing up your phone for at least last hour and you just talked to him, so if anything I should be asking you to stop pretending now’

 

 --------

Laura POV

 

Her eyes widened a little bit ‘Oh that Will’

Oh no- Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO - Oh NO

 

‘Yeah, I mean---

‘What you kids talk about?’ Laura heard her mom’s voice.

‘Oh just casual stuff, like Laura’s new boyfriend’ Derek said giving her the look. Laura wanted to punched him in the face so bad.

‘Oh you have a boyfriend sweetie? Why don’t you introduce him to us?’

 

Because he’s not real.

 

‘Yeah Laure why don’t you?’ joined Derek

 

Because we’re just friends.

 

‘He’s just really shy’ answered Laura instead.

‘We don’t bite’ Talia smiled reassuringly.

It didn’t reassured Laura at all in the situation she found herself now.

‘What are you guys talking about’ Asked Cora. Could Laura’s life get any worse?

‘I was just asking Laura to bring her boyfriend for dinner’

‘Laura has a boyfriend?’

‘Um yeah I do actually, but I think we focus too much on me here. How was your day Cora? Maybe you could bring somebody to the dinner too.’ Yes. Deflecting. Good.

‘No I don’t think so. I don’t have a boyfriend’

‘It doesn’t have to be a boy’ Laura said quickly ‘It could be a friend’ she looked at Cora expectantly ‘or a girl’ she added ‘a girl that’s your friend, don’t you have one of those?’

‘Why are you bringing Cora into this?’ asked Derek

‘No reason.’ She replied quickly ‘I just thought my boyfr- she swallowed air-Will would feel more comfortable if there were more people around’

‘That’s actually a good idea’ said Talia ‘Derek why don’t you invite your friends as well’

‘What? No there’s no need for that!’ Laura said

‘Oh don’t be rude Laura, I’m sure Derek’s friends are lovely and it will be a chance for all of us to get to know each other a little bit better.

Laure started to laugh nervously. ‘Sure whatever you say mom’

‘I see if anyone of my friends is free’ sighed Derek

‘Yeah can’t wait’ murmured Cora


	4. Will you be my boyfriend, so my brother doesn’t know that we’re spying on my sister girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This is the last chapter. Finally. I tried.
> 
> Alternative title is "Let's Finish what we started".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this about nine months ago, and there was supposed to essentially be more chapters but then life happened. I really wanted to finish this and not end it mid-sentence so here it goes. Warning: I'm really cheesy.

**Laura POV**

‘Yes I will’ said Stiles with a dramatic sigh on the other side of the phone line.

‘This isn’t funny, they think we are dating’ She was tired. It was 3 a.m in the morning, definitely too late for her to think straight.

‘Why you are hurting my delicate soul by being so offended by it? Am I not good enough for you Laura? Is it because I’m too scrawny looking? Is it because I don’t have an expensive car? What is it?’ Stiles lamented. He was so dramatical.

‘Stop fishing for compliments’ sighted Laura, but after a while she added, ‘You’re great okay? I’m sure you’ll make somebody very happy someday.’ She meant it, she really did warmed up to him. ‘Now can we focus on this terrible problem we have to face?’

‘I think it’s a great opportunity. We can be like undercover spies. Secret names and all that.’ He couldn’t be serious. But apparently he was. Their whole plan was falling apart, and he was excited about it. The guy was a manic.

‘Yeah it’s all because of your secrecy this is all happening’ She growled out.

‘Oh c’mon brighten up, it can’t be that bad’ Stiles said, probably still planning a perfect lie in his head for the dinner as they spoke.

‘You don’t know my family. They will eat you alive’ she compiled.

‘I think you’re underestimating the Stilinski charm’ Stiles voice sounded deeply offended on the other side of the phone line.

‘I don’t think I am’ the guy was over his head when it came to her family. They would eat him alive like a pack of wolves. Maybe stopping to bake him on a little wolf oven first.

‘It worked on you’ the guy was just a weird mixture of self-doubt and pure confidence.

‘It really didn’t’ She shoot right back at him.

‘Alright. Keep lying to yourself’

Laura rolled her eyes but smiled fondly, damn she was warming up to this kid. You could even say she was fond of him. He was like an annoying brother to her, and she would know, since she had one of those already.

They would have to face it all tomorrow and maybe it was going to be okay. If they'll stick together they might survive.

***

‘So where’s everyone?’ Great. Right after before they were going to start the dinner, Stiles decided that he is after all worried about the whole thing. Just great.

‘Inside I suppose’ She replied, straightening his tie. He looked pretty well dressed up with the suit and all. Definitely not something she would suspect him of wearing, like ever. It was a nice little change from the flannel on flannel look he had.

They walked into the house, just to see everybody was already sited at the table. Her mum in the centre, free space on her left, and on her right - Derek. He brought Erica and Boyd. Good for him, having friends. There was also two figures, who faces Laura couldn’t see, as they had their backs turned to the entrance. She recognised one as her sister right away. The other had long wavy hair of the colour of strawberry blond, so it didn’t take her long to deduce who it was either.

‘You didn’t say Lydia is going to be here’ Stiles hissed at her.

‘I didn’t think Cora would listen to my suggestion and invite her’ This would only make matters more complicated.

‘You suggested it?! Why would you do that? Lydia will blow our cover. There is no secret operation if there’s no secret!’ Laura had to shush him with a hand gesture. This guy honestly.

‘They are the only reason this operation exist! Just lie to her and say you came up with a different name because you got tired of the last one.’ She had to take on the role of the calm one, and sure she could manage that, but she definitely didn’t enjoy it.

‘And you think she’s going to believe that?’ He asked not fully convinced.

‘You call yourself Stiles, I don’t think she will be that judgmental about that as you think’ 

‘Fine’ Stiles exasperated.

‘Great’ Maybe they can finish this conversation and finally get the dinner over with.

‘Also who’s that cute guy at the table?'

Apparently not. Stiles was trying to sound casua but it really didn't work, when he had his eyes glued to Derek. One moment more and he might actually start drooling.

‘Don’t you dare’ she warned him. 

‘Hey’ Stiles pouted.

‘My brother’s off limits. Focus on a mission right?’

'Your brother? Why didn't you say you had a hot brother Laura? I thought we were friends. Rude.' The nerve of the guy. ‘You know what they say. A little work, a liitle fun. You have to find that balance.’  he freaking winked at her. 

‘Stiles’ She said his name as if it was a warning. Thankfully he didn't say anything and they could politely join in and make the introduction. It was awkward to say the least. Stiles trying to pretend to be surprised to see Lydia of all people in the Hale house, and her rolling her eyes at him like she knew what was really going on here. Derek was suspicious of everyone as per usual but even Laura had to admit that he was looking at Stiles really intensely through the whole dinner, especially after Stiles called him a 'pretty face'. Derek actually blushed at that. Laura didn't even know he could blush, it's like he was made of actual skin and blood? And not steal and murmur like she thought. It was getting late and beside Stiles' huge thirst, that couldn't be appeased by drinking water, the dinner was pretty boring. So she gave Stiles a knowing look, that they had to stir conversation in a right way. Incidentally.

'What a nice friendly dinner between the family and friends right?’ started Stiles loudly.

‘Yeah it’s not like anybody brought her significant other today’ said Laura focusing her eyesight on Cora

‘You mean beside you’ asked Erica sarcastically.

‘No’ answered Laura.

‘Yes’ said Stiles at the same time.

Lydia rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth as if she was ready to say something. Quickly there was some noise under the table and she closed her mouth and focused on her food.

‘So how did you two meet’ Stiles asked pointing in girls direction. In that moment Lydia put down her fork.

‘Okay so I’m dating Cora, are you happy now, you can stop making all of those insinuations that you think are sneaky but really aren’t’ She said rolling her eyes and reaching for Cora's hand.

‘You have a girlfriend honey?’ Talia furred her eyebrows while turning to Cora. ‘I mean that’s lovely' She cleared her throat 'I’m happy for you. Just a little surprised that's all’ she said with a smile that reached her eyes.

Maybe the dinner was a success beyond everything.

 

**Stiles POV**

So the operation was over, and if Stiles was honest, that was the most fun he had in a long time. They had to explain that he and Laura were not dating to her family after all the drama, but no one beside Derek seemed surprised. And dare Stiles say it Derek was relieved? Which only meant one of two things. Either he hated him passionately, or he had different passionate feeling toward him. Maybe Stiles was never really good at reading people’s emotion, but he surely was good at taking chances. That’s why when before he walking out of the house he had to find Derek and talk to him. He found him alone in the room. It was the first time it was just only them two, and Stiles was going to do something about it.

‘I guess Hale's have their love life figured out huh?' he started, trying to sound casual. He never claimed he was good at small talk.

‘Except me’ Derek was looking at the floor. He looked so adorable, all shy and Stiles just wanted to hug him.

‘Were you looking for somebody? Because I might know somebody who might be interested.’ He nudged his side. Hoping he'd get a hint from his lame attempts at flirting.

‘Really who?’ Or not.

‘Me’ Stiles shoot him the best smile he could manage, his heart trying to get out of his chest. It was now or never. 

‘Oh’ Derek's eyes lit up, and that only made Stiles' heart beats even faster.

‘Here’s my number. Don’t leave a guy hanging’ He handed him a scribble down ‘Stiles’ with a set of numbers.

‘Stiles’’ Derek read out loud. ‘You know you don’t have to give me fake name anymore right?

‘It’s not fake’ It’s just original’ Stiles smiled. 

‘Yeah it’s kind of your thing isn’t it?’ Was Derek flirting with him? What is life.

‘Maybe big guy’ said Stiles, and Derek ears turned the darkest shade of pink.

Maybe Derek did have some luck in love after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not perfect, but I enjoyed writing it so yay. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment, subscribe or leave kudos if you enjoyed it! :) [ tumblr](http://catpersona.tumblr.com)


End file.
